I Hate You
by MissDelena
Summary: Smutty Delena one shot set in early season 1 - doesn't follow any plot apart from Elena not liking Damon too much. Giant Juicy Lemons. First person POV.


**Summary: Smutty Delena one shot set in early season 1 - doesn't follow any plot apart from Elena not liking Damon too much. Giant Juicy Lemons. First person POV.**

God I hated him. He walks in here like I owe him something, flicks his eyebrow at me and expects me to melt into a puddle of teen girl mess. Didn't he realise those things do not impress me. I'm not impressed by his tight pants, or his perfect jawline, or the way his eyes looked like magnificent pools of crystal clear water, or the way he smelt like pure man. I was not impressed, not in the slightest.

He stalked his way over to me, I didn't move. My hands found the nearest thing to fiddle with; my hair brush, and I avoided his eyes burning holes in the pyjamas I was just about wearing. Why did he always seem to intrude at the most inappropriate times?

"What do you want Damon?" I asked, as blunt as i could force out. He smiled but didn't answer at first. We played this silent game of glances and head tilting before I finally took a breath and spoke again. "Damon!" I said biting my lip. He god damn smiled again. He took another few steps knowing I had nowhere to go.

"Well, I was thinking, since you've had trouble sleeping lately…" How the hell did he know? That was a question to save till later. I suspect casual stalking through my window, but that didn't surprise me with Damon. He continued. "I thought id come over and help you out." Oh really? How on earth should I let him down.

"Erm, thats ok Damon, I think I can handle it, it's just… a… new… mattress, yeah, new mattress." Why did I lie. He knew straight away I was spouting bullshit, his face was telling me loud and clear. That god damn smile made a reappearance. He was now almost touching me, how did he get so close without me noticing? How did I get so comfortable with this and why on earth was I staring at his lips?

She definitely wanted me. I could tell by the way she played with the hem of her shirt, or the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, almost tempting me to her neck. She needed a piece of Damon pie, and I was most likely going to give it to her on that new ahem mattress of hers. What a lame fucking excuse for saucy dreams. The only reason I had the balls to be here right now was her episode all of 30 mins ago while I watched from the tree outside her window. She was moaning my freaking name, I swear I nearly swooped in the window and took her without thinking. But that would be no fun at all.

She was staring at my lips. Mesmerised. Jesus, why was she still wearing clothes. I licked my lips and she copied. My pants just got a whole lot tighter. Ok, thats it, Ill try just one kiss, see if she slaps me.

Stop looking at him Elena. What was wrong with me, I was still staring at his lips and my insides felt like the cirque du soleil has taken up a show in my belly. Shows every second from now until he fucks me senseless. WOW, where did that come from? I need a cold shower.

He was leaning in and all i could do was close my eyes. Run Elena, run away my brain kept yelling at me, but my heart told it to shut the fuck up and enjoy the show Damon was obviously going to give. I felt his lips slide over mine softly and that was it. My hands were rushing into his hair, round his neck and my mouth moved with urgency. I wanted him so bad. I was desperate for him. I hated myself. I was meant to hate him… god damn perfect Damon Salvatore.

"I hate you" I said it out loud in-between our lip marathon, just because I needed to make him aware my body had taken over and I couldn't do a thing about it. He just smiled again into my mouth and kissed me harder, about as hard as his not-so-little damon pressing in my stomach through his jeans. My hands obviously felt the need to dip to that area, probably just to irritate me more.

Fuck. She was stroking my cock through my jeans and I hadn't compelled her to do it. All my christmas', all at fucking once. Her other hand was running under my t-shirt over my chest, time to remove some clothing.

Her camisole came off first, exposing her pink little buds which I gladly ran my index finger over. She didn't even flinch, instead she pulled my jacket off my shoulders and did the same with my tshirt. My mouth found her neck, her collar bone and then the sensitive buds of her perk breasts. How could anyone be so fucking perfect. She moaned and that was all I needed to step this up a level. My hand dove into her panties and found her core. She was absolutely dripping wet and the back of my hand glided against the gusset of her satin underwear that she had covered with her excitement. I couldn't help but push a few fingers into her tight little cunt. She moaned again, this time a little louder.

"Do you want your brother to hear you getting fucked?" I asked and all she could do was shake her head and push herself deeper on my hand. She nibbled at her lips and her hands were frantically trying to find the top button of my jeans. "A gentleman always helps." I said into her neck as I undid my jeans and pushed them to the floor. I of course wasn't wearing underwear. She moaned again.

Fuck. He was going to make me cum soon if I didn't stop him. His finger was flicking furiously at my clit and i could barely breathe. Who am i kidding, I wanted this more than id ever admit and he was sooo good at it. I kept my eyes closed and could feel his mouth on my neck and jaw, his tongue was obviously the king of cirque du soleil. He helped me with his jeans and god I nearly came over his hand when I grabbed hold of his cock. Think Elena, Think. No use, I was in heaven.

"I still fucking hate you" I managed to croak out as I came, as if I needed to remind him, it was the biggest lie ever.

She came hard and quick on my fingers and as the weight fell from her legs she was practically impaled on my fingers. So damn hot. I smiled into her hair at the second declaration of hate she'd given me tonight. I couldn't help myself push my other hand though her dripping folds to use as lube on my own sex. I met her hand on my cock and coated myself in her juices. She was good, very good. Her long strokes covered me and got me ready for her.

"Fuck you!" I laughed and captured her lips again. She kissed me harshly, letting her hand snake around my neck to keep her vertical. I finally removed my fingers but kept pumping my cock on my own. It felt too good. She moaned again and opened her eyes to look at me with desire and passion.

"Yes please, fuck me!" She almost whispered and with that, my cock was being rammed into her tight dripping cunt. She gasped but her eyes never left mine. I fucked her hard and fast and we watched each other as she bit her lip trying to bite back moans and as I pushed my lips together in groans of how close I was getting. It felt fucking amazing to be inside her. She was warm, wet and completely tight. My thumb found her lit again and I didn't hold back, she was getting it. She was panting now and I could feel her getting closer and closer. Her eyes rolled and she tilted her head back, so I ravished her neck, kissing her jaw until we were locked in a frenzied kiss. She was cumin on my cock and I could feel every pulse and squeeze. That was all i needed when she gave a little satisfied scream in my mouth. I exploded like a thousand tiny little stars being born. Everything went white and my whole world seemed perfect. I burned from the inside out and my skin buzzed. I felt alive.

This is what love feels like. People dancing and smiling and as our fingers intertwined and the kiss slowed, my heart started to beat at a more normal pace. The bright white filling my everything filtered down into the pit of my stomach and made one hell of a butterfly, and boy was it flapping its wings. I couldn't help it, but the words floated up with ease, and stung on my tongue. I had to let them free.

"I love you." The kiss broke long enough for me to say it, and I felt like my butterfly was set free. His grip tightened on my fingers and I knew exactly what he was thinking, there was no need to say it, his everything was screaming it at me with everything he was. He groaned and I couldn't help but wiggle my hips. He was still inside me and I knew this was getting him hard again. Awesome vampire advantage. He pulled back slightly and gave me one of his signature smiles. One of those smiles that didn't impress me, only now… I couldn't really lie anymore.

**Hope you liked it, and if you did (or didnt ) let me know in the form of a review, it would really paint a smile on my face. And its much appreciated! :-)**


End file.
